


Eat, slay, love

by Kabochan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post coming torture, Praise Kink, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Subspace, Teasing, kind of?, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabochan/pseuds/Kabochan
Summary: Stories involving mainly Spideypool and Stucky (because I can't seem to get them out of my head).There isn't really a theme or a timeline, but all the chapters happen in the same universe and although you don't have to, it's best read in order.Goes from just talking and monologue to good old smut, so beware if that's not your thing.





	Eat, slay, love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time not only posting anything online, but also sharing my writing to the world, so bear that in mind before anything, Having said that, thoughts and review are always welcome (I apologize in advance over grammar mistakes, not only because English isn't my first language, but because I don't think I'll have time to correct things after I post them).

One day Peter was coming back home after a particular exhausting week of work, finals and Jameson, when he found a silent winter soldier by his doorstep staring coldly his broken door.

\- Huh... Hi?

He never knew how to call the guy since he was finally integrated to the Avengers.

Peter didn’t feel close enough to call him Bucky, but “James” also sounded somehow wrong – since nobody called him that – and Mr. Barnes or Winter Soldier were definitely out of the table.

The man in question turned to him and Peter almost faltered on his steps.

The guy looked like hell. His cold ice blue eyes were a little bit red and his face looked all swollen. His lips were trembling a little bit and his stance seemed somehow... frightened and frozen in place.

Peter had never seen him look like that, but then again, Spiderman didn’t really hang with the Avengers if an alien invasion or a super villain wasn’t causing havoc in New York.

So that’s why he didn’t really know what to say or what to exactly do in this moment.

They both were frozen in place staring at each other with a silence growing more uncomfortable by each minute.

\- Baby boy? – Peter and Bucky flinched when Wade’s voice came from his apartment.

Right. Wade. Taco Fridays.

\- Coming! – he managed to say with a panicked look at the super soldier beside him.

The man looked more uncomfortable now that their little stare down was over, but at least some of the fog numbing his manners seemed to have melted away.

\- Um... Do you wanna come in? – Peter offered not only because it wasn’t every day that the Winter Soldier himself came to his apartment unannounced sans Captain America, but also because he felt really bad just imagining slamming his door and leaving the guy by himself.

Lately Peter observed the Avengers had managed to break the Winter Soldier’s shell and sometimes he could even catch Tony and the others bantering around with him during fights like they always did among themselves.

But now it seemed the silent assassin came back full force, because he just nodded and stepped out of Peter’s way to let him pass.

About to unlock his door, fumbling with his keys, Peter realized what he had just gotten himself into. In his apartment with not only Wade – who he loved, but could be the very definition of chaos – and also with a person classified as volatile and extremely dangerous by most of the secret organizations out there.

Then again, so was Wade.

Peter sighed and entered his home, throwing his stuff haphazardly on the floor.

\- Wade, we have a guest – he shouted as clear as he could, which was the classic code for “if you’re naked, put some clothes right _now_ ”.

After a brief silence, he heard something crashing followed by some stumbling down the hall.

Then a disheveled Deadpool appeared pointing a gun at their direction.

\- Are you ok?

Peter almost wanted to laugh, Wade was holding his pants with one hand, trying to tug them up – without success – the other was holding one of the guns he always hid somewhere in Peter’s bedroom (he could never pinpoint exactly where) and his mask was comically crooked, the eyes of his mask were probably being more of a nuisance than anything, but what made Peter almost snort was what was happening _under_ all that.

He could see from the corner of his vision the Winter Soldier arching an eyebrow.

Wade was wearing tight black lacey panties. Very, _very_ tight ones.

Luckily, Peter managed to contain the giant laugh slash panic attack growing inside him when the rational part of his brain reminded him the state the Winter Soldier was a few minutes ago and how so not appropriate was to point a gun to a guest.

\- Yeah, everything is fine, we’re just having company for dinner – he smiled coolly after sobering up a little bit.

Wade still eyed the man behind him with lots of suspicion, but lowered his gun anyway and hopped backwards out of their view with narrowed eyes, how he did that with the eyeholes of his mask _crooked_ , Peter could never understand.

He sighed and entered his – their – apartment.

How did they become so... Domestic?

If someone told him a year ago that in the future he would be in a serious relationship with the guy behind Deadpool’s mask, Peter would probably laugh his ass off or flip them out – depending on how many times Jameson would have made him rewrite the article about “the menace” that day.

Moving to the kitchen, Peter busied himself with the chore of opening the countless food bags on his counter and getting everything ready to – _finally­_ – have dinner.

His stomach rumbled angrily at the delicious smell. God, he was beyond starving. As usual.

He couldn’t contain himself and wolfed down some of the food voraciously.

A long time ago, they started Taco Day once a week. Peter never really understood why Deadpool suddenly started to feed him and at first he was so suspicious he outright left as soon as the merc showed up with food.

But then one time he pretended he’d left, then he followed the man and just observed his actions from a safe distance.

At that time Spiderman and Deadpool weren’t really allies, they had in fact fought more times _against_ than _with_ each other. But something made the famous assassin stick to him like glue and Peter thought he’d go insane if he had to deal one more night with all the harassment and nicknames.

Then he saw Deadpool sneaking inside an old, rundown, yet somehow neat apartment and leaving just before its owners noticed him.

The merc stepped in the shadows and disappeared quietly on the alley next to the apartment without even a glance, but Peter stuck to watch what would happen next. His curiosity took the best of him as he observed in astonishment a bunch of people fill the place.

His head was spinning with questions as he watched what apparently was a grandma, a mother and two little kids walking around the apartment, the mother looked exhausted, the grandma didn’t seem very well too, but they both smiled warmly at the energized kids jumping around the living room, that was also their dining room, that was also their kitchen and apparently also their study room.

Peter’s mind was reeling when he left moments later.

The family didn’t seem to know who left the food and they were more than ok after they ate it all. Was Deadpool related to them in some way? Why didn’t he just wait for them then? Unless, maybe he didn’t want to be seen, but if that was the case, then why?

And that was when Peter realized that none of that concerned him and he was already stepping beyond some unspoken boundary that apparently all heroes with a secret identity agreed upon.

However, unable to stop himself, in the following weeks he bailed on Deadpool every time he offered him some food, just to follow the man and see what would happen next.

And every week he’d drop Spiderman’s share of food in a different place, in a different _home_.

Once he even left it in an orphanage. And Peter decided right at that time and place he needed to stop and just have a meal with the guy, because it was as clear as the day the tacos were definitely _not_ poisoned.

God, he would have to find a way to assure food would still be delivered around even if he ate with Deadpool every now and then.

And that’s how Peter started a friendship with the Merc With a Mouth. Sure, he was kind of reluctant and wary at first, yet curiosity still drove his body as he swung around the city to find mexican and Deadpool waiting for him on the top of a random building on the outskirts of Queens.

Peter sighed happily after having satiated – momentarily – his hunger.

That’s when he realized he had an audience.

Well, it was less of an audience and more of the Winter Soldier staring at him, pointedly ignoring Wade, who was in turn staring at the silent man with a scowl.

Both of them were right by the door of his tiny kitchen. Blocking the way with their huge bodies. Unmoving and clearly having some kind of tense silent showdown.

Peter felt especially lazy today, so he just webbed everything and carried the bags with him to the sofa, maybe eating and sitting would help with the mood?

Both of the ex-assassins stepped out of his way and followed him to the living room.

That was progress... Right?

But then even when they were all sitting and eating, the silence dragged around and he could feel his anxiety flaring as it always did in weird social interactions like these.

It also didn’t help that at some point between getting to the kitchen and webbing the tacos, Wade had completely foregone his pants – at least he’d put a pair of boxers on top of the panties - but _still_.

After minutes stretched into almost half an hour of them eating in a weird bubble of tension and silence – actually, more like, thirty minutes of Wade and Peter eating, while the Winter Soldier just stared at absolutely nothing – Peter finally broke down.

\- Wade, cut it _out_ – he almost growled when Wade started flicking pieces of food straight to Winter Soldier’s fucking _face_.

The man must’ve been really shaken to not even realize what Wade was doing or he just had a hell of a poker face, because he didn’t even flinch when a giant piece of flaccid lettuce hit his cheek and fell on his lap.

\- Well, I’m bored! It’s Taco Friday, which was supposed to be on Tuesday, but you had a million things to do, so I waited till today, but now you bring Russia’s little sweetheart home and now we can’t even hang out after the shittiest week of all weeks.

Wade was scowling at the ceiling, his voice whiny and melodramatic, his body sprawled on the armchair like he had just given up life.

Peter sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day.

He felt Wade’s words were absolutely justifiable, and if Wade was right, Peter’s exhaustion had already consumed most of his brain and body, leaving him an incoherent mass of genetic mutated meat.

As if on cue, he yawned, feeling his mind buzzing with sleepiness now that his belly was mostly full.

\- See, now you’re going to freaking hibernate and you’ll tell me we have all the time of the world tomorrow, but I _know_ some asshole will ruin it all with a stupid world domination plan – Wade huffed, now pouting at the ceiling – which was kinda cute.

God, was he so predictable? Or were they so used to themselves and the routine that they could even tell each other’s way of thinking?

Peter frowned, feeling lethargic.

\- But we _do_ have the rest of the weekend to do whatever the hell we want.

\- No, we _don’t_ , did you forget you promised aunt May you’d come over for dinner _and_ you also told Matt you’d help him with that weird cult thing he found out last week with the Punisher?

Ugh. Wade was so bitchy when he was right.

Then his brain rewound for a little bit and he frowned at Wade.

\- Great, now you’ve ruined Matt’s cover – it’s called a secret identity for a reason, damnit. It wouldn’t take two seconds for the Winter Soldier to figure out Matt was Daredevil, who else was mad enough to hang out with the freaking Punisher?

Obviously the bling guy who also wore a tight red suit, jumped around roofs at night and was called the _Daredevil._

He held the bridge of his nose, ready to sleep like that right in that second when he had yet another brilliant realization.

He was without his mask.

In fact, he was in his civies since the beginning of all this. Then bullying his brain even further, he remembered he had never given his address to any of the Avengers, certainly not the Winter Soldier.

Seeing Peter’s sudden panicked, frozen expression, Wade stilled in the armchair and stared at him.

\- Oh, baby boy, don’t tell me – Then Peter lifted his gaze at him, his face the exact translation of the expression “deer caught in headlights.”

Then in a second Wade’s gun was out again. Where was that thing this whole time?

\- So, why are you here again? – he asked in a conversional tone, like they were all talking this whole time and weren’t about to get up and break shit in their tiny apartment.

The Winter Soldier stared at him and something flashed in eyes, it was just for a second, but Peter recognized the pure raw mix of sadness, frustration and anger flicking through.

Not good.

-... I left the Tower – he spoke slowly, as if testing how the words felt on his tongue.

Peter never realized how young and old he sounded at the same time.

\- And what do we have to do with that? – Deadpool asked in his typical bad cop voice.

Silence.

But Peter still wasn’t really worrying about the situation, because well, his spidey sense was pretty chill right now. And also because he was about to enter a huge food coma.

\- I... I just, I didn’t know where to go, then I saw Spiderman and then... I don’t know... – his expression became tortured, he closed his eyes for a second then opened them again, suddenly getting up – I should probably go.

Even Wade was caught off guard by this level of distress, because his gun didn’t immediately follow its target when Bucky suddenly got up.

\- Are you sure you’re alright though? – Peter asked, still feeling absolutely not prepared for this whole situation, but it wouldn’t be the first time he lunged forward like a blind fool, right? He could handle a super soldier being miserable in his living room.

Probably.

Icy blue eyes stared at him, and Peter couldn’t call a man with that amount of emotion and pain in his face “Winter Soldier”, this person right now was one hundred percent _Bucky_.

\- I don’t know – he whispered and sank down in the couch again, burying his face in his hands.

Peter exchanged cautious glances with Wade.

He looked pointedly at the gun still pointing at its target.

“No guns.” – his glare clearly translated.

Wade scowled, his shoulders sagging and pout coming back.

“But Petey-”

Peter shut down any argument with his best Disapproving Frown.

\- Agh, ok! But when he comes charging at us with his metal arm like a genetically enhanced tortured bull by Nazis, don’t expect me to not say “I told you so”.

\- _If_ he comes at us, bullets won’t really be of much use, don’t you think? – Peter replied promptly, he was so done with today. He just wanted to rest and deal with all this _tomorrow_.

Wade could definitely read him from the armchair.

Both of them sighed heavily.

Then he looked at Bucky, who in turn looked so lost and conflicted. At least he didn’t mind being called a genetically enhanced bull tortured by Nazis.

\- Look, you can crash here if you don’t have anywhere else to go, we have a spare bedroom and you can use the shower and the fridge if you want too – then he paused, frowning – actually, scratch the fridge, we’re out of food. Well, we have lots of flyers stuck _to_ the fridge, so, there’s that. Don’t try the Italian though, genetically enhanced or not, you _will_ regret getting any kind of pasta from them..

He knew he was rambling, he always did it when his anxiety started to get the best of him.

Bucky nodded and made no movements to get up or make himself acquainted with the house, so Peter imagined he would be fine on his own.

\- Well... Uh... Goodnight then, if you need us we’ll be at the bedroom – he got up and left dragging a sulking Wade with him down the hall.

As soon as he closed the door though, Wade was on him like an octopus, effectively latching himself to Peter’s body.

\- Wade – he managed to squeak under the bear hug.

\- Why did you let Captain America’s significant other crash on our apartment when I had the perfect evening planned out just for us? – he rushed, still in a whiny voice, while refusing to release his grip on Peter’s whole body.

\- I-I don’t know, he just felt so... Broken-hearted – he said, while slowly moving towards the bed, effectively dragging Wade with him – Wait, what did you plan for today?

Then he remembered the black panties. Then his mind was forcefully yanked from the coma state.

Wade just tightened his hold even more, making Peter gasp.

\- Doesn’t matter, it’s ruined either way. You won’t want to try it out with Mother Russia on the other room.

Peter stifled a laugh, yeah, he probably wouldn’t dare do anything too bold with Bucky within an earshot.

\- C’mon, let’s go to bed – he said, feeling a different kind of hunger awake inside him as Wade managed to press even closer than before.

\- Nope, you’ll have to compensate my frustrated plans by letting me hug the hell out of you the rest of the night.

\- Yes, we can do it on the bed, it’s called cuddling – he huffed, despite not being able to stop smiling at how a huge grown man like Wade was acting.

When he made no movements to detach himself from Peter, he knew what the merc wanted.

Despite his size, Wade always went boneless when Peter manhandled him. He often did things like this, refusing to move or bulge, just to make Peter toss him on his shoulder and carry him around.

It probably looked super weird, giving their contrasting sizes and amount of muscles, but none of them seemed to care enough to stop doing it.

So that’s why Peter grabbed both of Wade’s legs and yanked them up, making the older man yelp as he crossed them behind his back and strode with ease while carrying his scarred ass to the bed.

By the time they dropped on the mattress, Peter could feel Wade’s half hard erection pressing against his belly.

Wade had loosened his hold to take out his mask so Peter could properly look at his face and kiss the hell out of him, and as always, he felt his arousal peak sharply when he found Wade’s rich blues staring at him, his pupils dilated so much he almost seemed drugged.

\- Tell me what were the plans for today – Peter croaked, letting his body weight fall fully on Wade’s, trapping their erections between their bodies.

Wade gave him a crooked smile, and Peter felt his stomach flip twice.

\- Let’s just say it involved panties, high heels, and a vibrator.

Peter felt himself blush harder. Despite all the things they had already done, he still couldn’t stop himself getting flustered by Wade’s boldness. He ducked his head and hid on Wade’s neck.

\- I take it was going to be loud then – he managed, still feeling his ears burn.

Wade bit said ears and whispered in a hoarse, deep tone:

\- _Very_ loud.

Peter felt shivers down his spine and felt Wade’s legs tighten around him, rubbing their erections, eliciting great friction between them. Wade’s scarred skin slid deliciously against his.

\- I’ll really have to make it up to you then – he said, stuttering in the middle of his words, when the merc rolled his hips again.

\- Oh, how so? –Wade asked with a wicked smile while nipping Peter’s neck, alternating between soft bites and gentle kisses.

Instead of replying verbally, Peter pushed up, claiming Wade’s mouth in slow motions, the merc succumbing to his kiss, letting Peter take his time to explore and adore him.

The thing was, it really had been the shittiest of the weeks. They haven’t been able to see each other at all, and when they did, it was only to cuddle for a couple of hours when Peter fell to his bed in exhaustion and found Wade waiting for him in a comfy, warm bed.

Wade was actually a very good boyfriend. In fact, Peter felt _he_ was the one lacking in their relationship sometimes. He didn’t want to make Wade wait around while he was busy with his work, or patrolling, or busy with god knows what. That was so unfair to the merc, who made him breakfast every morning, who never let Peter skip meals, who visited aunt May when he was too busy to check on her and who would use his own fucking body to shield Peter when they were in a situation way too dangerous for their own good.

Hence the whole make it up thing.

He left Wade’s lips with a bite to his lower lip and went back to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his collarbone to all over the base of his ear, being careful with the touches, knowing what areas were particularly sensitive by the way Wade trembled slightly when he grazed his bottom lip on top of it.

\- Take it off – he said while taking his own clothes off – everything off.

\- Even these? – Wade still held his patented devious smile while slowly dragging the waistband of his boxers down enough to reveal the hidden lingerie.

Peter felt his stomach flipping again. His breath hitched when Wade wiggled the rest of the boxers down, showing how poorly the black panties hid his hard cock.

God, the black translucid fabric looked so good on his member that Peter wanted to take a picture of it.

He gulped and tried to center himself.

_Another time. Not today. Focus._

God, it was so hard. Literally.

\- Yep, even these – he gulped again, still unable to detach his eyes from how the laces were stretching when Wade started to pull the panties off in a slow, so slow motion, going inch by inch down, the head of his cock rubbing dreadfully against the translucid fabric...

\- Stop being such a tease – Peter croaked, and still failing miserably in breaking eye contact with those damned black panties and how positively delicious they made Wade’s cock look.

The merc chuckled, a low rumbled soft thing that made Peter’s chest warm and his mind happy.

Wade finally just wriggled the thing down and tugged the rest of Peter’s clothes out of the way.

When they both lay completed naked against each other Wade stared expectantly, lifting an inexistent eyebrow up.

\- So...?

Peter smiled brightly at him. He was actually eager to do this for a long time now.

\- Now I fuck you, thoroughly long and achingly slow for how long we can manage.

Wade stared at him in a mix of horror, amazement and lust.

Peter sealed their lips once again with a smirk on his face. He always felt shy when talking about sex, but when Wade put the initiative on his hands and they were as naked as they were, as close as they were now, well, even him would feel bolder and braver enough to blurt something like that.

It wasn’t anything new for them to constantly change roles. Despite what everyone could think about their relationship, Wade wasn’t always the big bull top and Peter wasn’t always the twinkle power bottom. Though that was a lot of fun too.

Peter had learned early in their relationship that sex with Wade was more like an adventure than just seeking pleasure. The man loved to try stuff just out of curiosity, test techniques and discover stuff, he even bought books and watched tutorials. As long as both of them felt comfortable with, they would try it out.

Which ended up with some awkward funny moments, but also wonderful discoveries under the sheets. For both of them.

One of which was how long both of them could last in bed. Both having enhanced stamina, Wade having exceedingly regenerative abilities and Peter being as eager as someone genetically mutated in their early twenties could be... Well to put in bluntly, they could keep at it for _very_ long.

They had never tested it out and put a timer on it, but more often than not, they found themselves too engrossed in each other to have lost any notion of time. Peter found himself getting increasingly late for work before having to completely banish morning lazy sex on weekdays – because it always easily evolved to full blown intense morning sex.

So that explained Wade’s horror and excitement over it.

Peter’s smirk turned into full grinning when he started to roam his hands through Wade’s chest, feeling the muscles shift and tense before relaxing like he always did when Peter touched him without a warning.

It was painfully obvious how Wade still felt about himself and his scars. Peter wasn’t hypocrite, in the past he did get shocked with the sight of a body scarred from head to toe, but it was never in disgust or repulsion, he just felt hesitant, cautious and worried at that time, not sure what to say and more importantly, what not to say. Walking on eggshells was an understatement.

Now though, he grew used, even fond of the scars, he liked to massage Wade’s whole extension and feel that powerful packed body go pliant under his hands. One of his favorites places to just touch, squeeze and knead were Wade’s thighs. He loved to feel them trembling like delicate flowers when he knew how much raw power Wade held.

He slid one of his hands down one of them and dragged his fingers down, feeling the muscle relax and shift with the careful moves of his hand. Peter went slowly up making big circles with his thumb, he shifted to the inside of Wade’s thigh, closer to his crotch and firmly applied pressure there, just enjoying how the merc would squirm and stutter when he was this close to his dick and have absolutely zero intentions of touching it.

Peter stared down at Wade’s expressions. Blissed out wouldn’t even start. Every time the older man bottomed, it was like a switch flipped inside him. Sure, there was always this edgy sexiness when Wade did things like wear costumes and cosplay with dresses and etc, but there was something unique about his very behavior that changed when Peter took him in bed.

Everything seemed intensified, Peter would even go as far as say Wade moved differently, the way he arched his back, when his lips trembled in pleasure as Peter reached a particular sensitive spot or when he was moaning and begging for more.

God, Peter was so head over heels, so far gone that he’d say he could come only by massaging Wade all night long and watch him squirm with his ministrations.

Actually, Wade himself still didn’t seem to have caught on the fact, but Peter had a huge kink for slowly undoing the big man under him, transforming him into a shivering, boneless, happy mess. There were very specific ways to make Wade comfortable under his own skin, and this was one of them.

Bringing a hand to his crotch, lazily pumping Wade’s now fully hard erection a few times, Peter continued moving his hand down until he reached Wade’s entrance.

He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt his fingers slip inside the slicked, loosened hole with ease, when his intention was just to tease his entrance mercilessly.

\- Did you prep for me? – he slid in two of them to his knuckle easily.

Wade shivered a bit when Peter alternated between scissor movements and slow come here motions, his expression was a mix of pleasure and rare shyness.

\- Told ya I had the whole evening planned out – he stuttered when Peter curved his fingers and dragged them out deeper and slower, thoroughly massaging the tight bundle of nerves inside him.

\- Can’t believe you were all opened and lubed up for me in front of the fricking Winter Soldier – he snorted, inserting another finger and sucking Wade’s neck with abandon, leaving more than one red mark to his marred skin.

Wade was about to say something else, but Peter started a particular punishing pace with his fingers, bringing them in and out in rapid movements, feeling them nice and slick against Wade’s warm, clenching asshole.

After Peter made sure he was stretched out enough, he positioned himself better, bringing both his arms to the sides of Wade’s head, their foreheads touching lightly and bringing Wade’s legs to his shoulders, having both rest on the sides of his shoulders.

It was such a perfect position for what he had planned, it never failed to hit Wade’s prostate and it also allowed Peter the best view ever _and_ it felt like they were in their own bubble, encased by Peter’s arms and Wade’s legs.

With practiced ease, Wade grabbed Peter’s length and guided him to his entrance.

Peter moved slowly in, sinking in an agonizing pace, burying inch by inch inside while carefully watching Wade’s expression.

With Wade it was always like his first time, his body made sure to reset everything back, leaving the man with an asshole of a virgin. Which sounded thrilling and straight out of porn, but was actually rather troublesome, since that meant Wade couldn’t just get his body to grow accustomed to Peter’s shape with time.

Prep had to be done briefly before they fucked, if they waited too much, Wade’s body would have already reset itself and they would have to do it all again, which wasn’t necessarily a boring chore, just inconvenient when all they wanted was to _fuck hard_ as soon as possible against the kitchen counter.

So that’s how Peter just stopped every time Wade’s brow furrowed in discomfort, waiting for him to get used to the intrusion, relax, and nod in a trembled exhale, then and just then he would resume his slow entrance until he was completely balls deep buried inside him.

Powerful thighs trembling, Wade’s breath came out a little ragged, his dick was rock hard between their bodies and Peter relished for a moment in the feeling of Wade all around him, random spasms clenching deliciously around his dick.

Then Peter started to pull out slowly, so excruciatingly slow, until it was only his head in and he was about to fall out, then he swiftly slammed inside in one go.  
He felt his expression pull in an unconscious smirk when Wade shut his eyes, stuttered a choked moan and arched his back, his thighs trembling and his breath caught on his chest.

God, he would never get tired of this.

He repeated the action, now dragging the pull _slower_ , relishing in the sucking sensation, on how Wade’s arms tightened and trembled as Peter purposely dragged his length against Wade’s prostate, then he slammed back in full force, the sound of their skin slapping together now audible through their room. Wade squeezed tighter on him and Peter felt a shiver run up his spine. Oh, this was going to be _good_.

Wade moaned his name and Peter did it again, even slower – as if that was possible – this time Wade squirmed a bit and Peter had to kiss him senseless to muffle the noises he was letting out, letting his tongue explore and overwhelm Wade’s while he fucked him slowly and lazily.

Then he dragged out and fucked his way in again, making the merc gasp against his lips.

Wade kept letting out a ragged breath and Peter growled when he felt him scratch his back while arching himself on Peter, trying to chase Peter’s cock in his backing out.

Always slower, slower, almost bringing his hips to a halt, almost falling out, feeling Wade’s entrance clench desperately around his head, then quick, fast, rushing in all the way in one go, feeling Wade have a whole body flinch as he hammered his prostate dead on violently. Then Peter would slow down and take his time again, lean closer and whisper on Wade’s ear, brush their lips and kiss him until they were both breathless.

Wade got impatient soon though, he started to wiggle his hips and try to fuck himself on Peter’s dick even in the trapped position he was and that only made Peter drag himself out of Wade’s tight embrace and restart the whole cycle again.

He had completely lost his mind to their addictive slow-fast rhythm, one glance down and Wade was already looking completely and thoroughly fucked out. The man was a trembling mess, his neck was covered in bruises and bites and his lips looked absolutely gorgeous, all red and swollen and his _eyes_.

Peter could feel himself hanging over the edge just by Wade’s look.

Under half closed eyes, his blues lay almost concealed, unshed tears accentuated his lashes and completed how far gone Wade looked, an intense gaze pried into Peter’s _soul_. At times like this Peter could see how simply handsome Wade was, down to his bone structure to his small singular expressions.

Such a hypnotic gaze, an intense, fierce expression, drowned in pleasure and passion.

Peter knew he himself didn’t look any better, Wade liked to give as much as he received. And right now he was receiving _a lot_.

\- H-Holy shit baby boy, your lovemaking is going to kill me – Wade managed after a long silence filled only with their moans and harsh breaths.

Peter snorted a laugh and started to pepper kisses on Wade’s face as he admitted to himself that maybe he was dragging things out a little _too_ _much_.

So, he started to finally pick up his pace and Wade’s next moan was raspy, low, needy and absolutely one the hottest things Peter had ever heard.

Peter had been aiming all this time for Wade’s prostate, which explained why after three heavy hard thrusts, the man under him gasped and started to tremble in a crescent intensity, his body moving against Peter’s thrusts on its own.

Peter sucked his neck voraciously while he felt Wade spasming around him, his hole clenching in a vice grip that took every single fiber of his being not to come right then.

Wade’s hips stuttered and jerked, his breath caught in his throat as Peter felt Wade’s warm come splay out between their joined bodies.

Then he gave a deep sigh and his whole body went lax under Peter’s, deliciously melting on the sheets.

Wade’s stomach was covered on his own come and his dick lay going soft between them, squeezed against both their bodies. He hissed when Peter kept moving and his legs shuddered in pain-pleasure.

Peter stilled his movements for a couple seconds, waiting for Wade to come down a bit, he groped his chest and paid special attentions to his nipples and on making them as perky and swollen as he could. Wade moaned and bit his lip, feeling oversensitive all over his body, fisting the sheets when Peter laid down to cover his nipples in saliva and bite them down hard.

Now both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Wade’s hands roamed through Peter’s hair while they kissed lazily. Wade was oozing happiness in his afterglow.

And while Peter was still very much hard, and beyond horny, he also had no intentions to come right now. He’d rather drag this out as long as possible actually, so he kept inside Wade, feeling his hard dick throb as the flesh around him squeezed tightly and relaxed around him.

The merc had his eyes closed, while still devoting all his attention to fuck his tongue inside Peter’s mouth. Sometimes Peter wondered how Wade managed to work him up so much, the older man was literally directing all his focus to dragging his tongue inside Peter’s mouth, teasingly biting at his lips and steadily maintaining what had to be one of the best kisses of Peter’s life. So lazy, messy and Wade.

Which was one of the reasons Wade gasped loudly when Peter suddenly started to move again, returning to the slow torture of gently killing Wade with his lovemaking.

That’s when Wade realized Peter was dead serious on making this their longest fuck ever.

_Goddamn._

He shivered again, feeling Peter’s hot dick pulse inside him with each thrust. He almost wanted to close his eyes. _Almost_.

But how could he just sit back and enjoy being fucked so slowly and so intensely like that when Peter wore an expression that seemed to capture Wade’s soul and slay it open and raw for anybody to see. Except Wade knew Peter would never do that, he’d keep it to himself, holding it against his own soul so close they wouldn’t know who was who anymore.

Peter’s eyes were intense and Wade felt butterflies bloom all over his stomach when he saw the way the hazel orbs devoured him.

It was downright ferocious and possessive. Another thing Wade would have never guessed before was how his good baby boy was capable of being such an aggressive top when they first started all this.

He shivered, feeling precum leaking a bit more when Peter dragged himself out yet _again_ , almost stopping, and Wade was caught between urging him to go _faster_ and at the same time to go _slower_.

God, Peter knew how to mess with him, knowing he was kinky enough to totally jump in the chance to fuck for hours, while he was still pretty much the same impatient little shit who couldn’t even wait for the microwave to do its job.

Wade felt a bloom of hot pain and pleasure on his already abused left nipple and he felt Peter’s burning eyes staring at him, demanding his attention.

The merc watched completely enraptured as Peter licked his now perky swollen nipple as if he was making out with it. It was so enticing how his baby boy closed his eyes and just mouthed his chest, all teeth and bites and tongue and sucking.

Wade’s breath stuck in his chest when he realized he was almost totally hard again.

This time though, he wanted to last as long as Peter, so he felt the heat coil in his crotch and tried not to come when Peter moved to his right nipple and devoured it as well.

He didn’t know how long they kept this unnerving pace going, he only knew the sweet, intoxicating, pleasure of slow out and deep in. He was sure they were trying to be silent at some point, now though Peter was grunting with the effort of the quick, deep trusts and Wade was moaning loudly and impatiently with the delicious hellish dragging out.

As Peter picked up again, keeping the thrusts increasingly rough and fast, Wade was in no conditions to rationalize his thoughts anymore. It all felt too intense, too deep, too hard, too _good_.

Then he was babbling again, laying his heart bare, begging for _more_ and _don’t stop_.

That was also the exact moment when Peter started to still once more, slowing his pace until he was just laying inside him, his cock fat and pulsing against his spasming needy asshole.

Wade didn’t know if he wanted to punch Peter’s smug face or utter his absolute undying _love_ for him.

He whined impatiently – which Peter responded with a chuckle – and wondered how in the hell Peter was holding on all this time.

It was Wade’s pride on the line, now. He contracted his whole body, feeling Peter stutter in his devilish rhythm when Wade’s asshole caught his dick in a tight grip.

Wade did it yet again and was rewarded with a sharp quick thrust, breaking Peter’s sluggish pace.

He was the one grinning smugly now when Peter snapped his eyes open, in a clear defiant expression.

What Wade didn’t expect was to Peter bring the game to another level when he brought himself closer and whispered sweetly in his ear, one hand coming up to the back of his neck and grab it possessively:

\- I want you to cum on my cock again, and when you do it, I won’t hold back and I won’t be over until you’re screaming and begging to stop.

 _Oh shit_.

Wade felt himself flush from his cheeks to his chest.

It wasn’t every day his baby boy went alpha on him like that, and Wade was such a sucker for dirty talk, it was ridiculous how it made his heart quicken and his stomach make happy flips and _oh fuck fuck fuck_.

This time his orgasm hit him out of nowhere, leaving him breathless, his body squirming unconsciously, his mind blanking out at the realization he had come untouched for the second time and with _Peter’s command._

Wade felt his hips trusting up and his body clenching down on Peter, just the thought of being wrecked by an orgasm with Peter’s dick perfectly still inside him made him shiver and moan louder.

He felt his release warm on his belly, his second load spreading against their skin and making his sensitive spent cock slide easily between them.

Wade’s pulse was nowhere near normalizing when Peter fulfilled his promise/threat.

The merc chocked a cry of surprise and sharp pleasure when Peter firmly forced his way in again.

His clenched hole was still trembling with the after shocks of his previous orgasm, when it was forced opened again by Peter’s dick and _God it felt divine_.

Wade was full on slut moaning now, he couldn’t stop it when Peter was hammering on his prostate dead on every single fucking time he thrusted inside.

It was too much, his dick was rock hard again, but Wade could feel how sensitive it was. His whole body shuddered when Peter’s stomach rubbed against it, and Wade could do nothing but clench his teeth and feel conflicted yet again between _more, please_ and _stop, enough._

The _more, please_ , side seemed to be winning though, because he soon heard himself whining for _harder, faster, more more more._

So Wade braced himself and felt Peter’s bites all over his neck while his hips worked in a brutal rhythm. If before he had a slowpoke approach going on, now Peter fucked with abandon. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through their room with Peter’s low grunts and Wade’s erratic gasps.

Peter was relentless on bringing Wade to completion again, so he urged himself to go faster, deeper, harder every time he plunged inside and pulled apart, feeling Wade’s hole clench on him and sucking him inside, massaging his dick in all wonderful ways, while he counted solely on his willpower, to restrict himself from coming and fuck Wade harder at the same time.

Every single thrust was making Wade see stars, without a doubt Peter was using enough of his spidey strength to make Wade mewl in pleasure against the sheets.

Then all of a sudden everything became too much and too fast.

Wade swore as he desperately sook out Peter’s lips and felt rough hands travel around his chest, pinching his nipples, scratching his abs.

This time it was intense and heavy and very unexpected, Wade _screamed_ when he was all but _shoved_ over the edge. It made his brain go offline and his single anchor was where they were connected so deeply.

He felt himself trembling _inside_ and shivered when Peter’s grunts became moans.

Wade forced his eyes to open, how could he loose baby boy coming after edging for such a long time?

He relished on the sight as he laid his eyes on Peter’s figure above him, still working his hips on inhumanly border violent thrusts.

Peter was absolutely gone.

Wade gulped, feeling a hot shiver melt down his spine.

Petey, the Kind had been eaten whole by Peter, the Alpha.

He fucked Wade’s hole senseless, seeking his own pleasure fiercely and the merc whimpered while he felt his abused prostate being hit innumerous times as Peter let loose and thrusted inside without any kind of restraint.

Wade’s hole felt so warm and slick with Peter’s pre cum sloppily wetting his insides.

Wade’s body was exhausted after a sequence of intense orgasms, but with Peter intense fucking, Wade’s dick was almost half hard again when Peter reached out and started to jerk him off in a vice grip.

Wade yelped in surprise and lost all control over his body. He felt like an instrument being perfectly played under Peter’s adept fingers. His ass being thoroughly fucked out and his dick being milked in long, painful strokes.

It felt overwhelming, definitely more than what he could deal with and so fucking painful.

And Wade _loved it_.

His mouth said _no no no, no more._

But he knew Peter was watching him, the usual warm hazel eyes now pierced through him in an intense gaze of single focus.

He saw how Wade’s hips kept trying to thrust himself even _deeper_ on Peter’s dick, he saw how Wade’s body wouldn’t ever draw back no matter what he said.

Peter _knew_ inside Wade was shouting _yes! More, please, please, please_ instead because he grinned ferociously and managed between grunts:

\- How do you feel about post cum torture?

And that’s all it took for Wade to come yet again, and while his brain short circuited, drowned in pleasure, all he could think of were Peter’s words.

His stomach anxiously flipped upside down, because weren’t they doing this exact kind of kink for who knows how long now? And if Peter didn’t consider making him come right after he had already come like three times, he couldn’t even imagine what in the hell Peter thought was proper post cum torture.

Wade feared it as much as he craved it now.

Then Peter was coming and all rational thoughts fled from Wade’s mind in favor to stare at Peter’s blissed out face. His thrusts became erratic, his hips trembled intensely as he buried himself inside as deep as he could.

Wade couldn’t help himself and dragged out a slow, long moan as he felt Peter’s heavy warm load fill him to the brim until it overflowed slightly.

Peter was breathing heavily, but he didn’t lower himself yet.

His eyes were closed and a shiver randomly ran through his whole body.

Wade was in the middle of interlocking his fingers on Peter’s wild hair, when he snapped his eyes open and eyed him with a burning fire, like they hadn’t gone for who knows how many rounds for who knows how long, like they were only _beginning_.

Before Wade could even properly feel the loss, Peter pushed himself up and away from Wade’s grasp, he pulled his dick out of Wade’s body in one swift motion and went _down_.

Wade was still feeling stunned, shivering at the feeling of Peter’s come leak from his asshole, when he realized where Peter was going with his mouth.

He was in the verge of protesting, when Peter swallowed him whole in one go.

Wade shouted a wordless scream, as he felt his body burn inside and his dick light up in oversensitivity.

_Too much._

His fingers found Peter’s hair again, and he pulled in a tight grip around wild chocolate locks.

At first Peter frowned at the motion, worried he had indeed stepped too further this time, but Wade wasn’t safewording, so Peter had assumed...

Then Wade’s grip urged him _deeper_ instead of away, and Peter couldn’t help but grin around Wade’s erection.

Peter swirled his tongue in quick circles on Wade’s head while working his hands up and down Wade’s shaft.

The merc was convulsing under him, his vast vocabulary of trash pop culture was reduced to incoherent moans, gasps and cursing. Lots of cursing.

Peter rubbed the inside of Wade’s tights with gusto while bobbing his head up and down slowly.

Wade had given up watching and now was contently shivering and trembling on the sheets as Peter blew his mind once again.

With a tight grip on Peter’s hair, they both worked together on Wade’s cock.

Relinquishing all control to Wade, Peter let his mouth and throat be fucked out by Wade’s hard dick slowly. Wade held Peter’s head on his hands and slowly pushed Peter against his hips, the hypersensitivity making his movements slow and trembly.

Peter closed his eyes and felt the intrusion in and out, taking the cock down and as deep as he could. Then he swallowed continuously around Wade’s throbbing cock, making him squirm even more and increase the pace. Peter’s own erection pulsed again as he felt his mouth being used as a fuckhole for Wade’s completion.

The merc was grunting in effort and his orgasm was quick, violent and earth shattering, he couldn’t stop himself and shoved all of himself down Peter’s throat.

He came with half shut eyes, his hand on the back of Peter’s head pressing against his cock and Peter’s throat milking him with rhythmic swallows.

The view was just so erotic that he took a little moment to take a mental picture of the moment and store it safely in his spank bank.

Slowly he eased Peter off and just laid splayed out on the bed, feeling completely fucked out.

Peter joined him shortly after and threw himself over the merc’s beaten body.

­- Ready for more? – he teased with a smile and wiggling eyebrows.

Wade opened his eyes in shock and blurted in a rush:

\- No, no, nope, I’m out, code red! Red! Red as the stripes in Captain America’s undies! Nope!

Peter laughed at the merc’s desperate reaction.

\- I’m just messing with you, I don’t think I can even move from bed right now.

Wade visibly relaxed under him and sighed.

\- Holy shit baby boy, sometimes I think you’re too hardcore, even for me.

Peter frowned and forced himself up, taking his head out of the comfy place between Wade’s neck and shoulder.

\- Wait, was that... Did I hurt you?

Facing his baby boy’s horrified expression, Wade kissed his worries away with a peck on his confused lips.

\- Oh, yes, that was way too much – at Peter’s not changing worried expression, he added – and I fucking _loved it_. We should do this again every month.

Peter huffed, but soon a smile took over his face.

\- We’ll have to find a space among Taco Fridays, Sexathon Saturdays, DIY Tuesdays, Hands off Mondays and Cuddle Sundays though.

Wade felt himself blush a little when he heard all the ridiculous names he officialized with Peter. Sometimes he still caught himself too amazed at the fact that Peter actually listened to everything he blurted out – even the bullshit names he came up on the spot.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to make it a special event, an exclusive day dedicated to celebrate the day we fucked senseless with a hundred years old super soldier on the next room.

Then Peter face went horrified again, this time with a great dose of panic and embarrassment too.

Well, shit, great way to kill the mood Wilson.

\- I- I forgot about him – he stuttered after going way too pale.

Wade rubbed his hands on Peter’s back and arms in a soothing way.

\- Oh God, Wade, I-I made you _scream_ – Peter gasped, now as red as a tomato.

\- Damn right you did – Wade purred, wearing a wicked smile.

\- _Wade_ , not the time!

\- Don’t worry baby boy, he knew where he stuck himself when he saw my awesome black Victoria Secrets lingerie. Besides, it’s not like we heard him complain, he probably left or something.

Peter calmed down after that. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Wade’s rational arguments or because of the memories of the black lacey things came back to haunt him.

In the end Peter’s exhaustion won over everything else and soon Wade was gently stroking Peter’s hair while the younger super hero snored slightly.

Morning came in a blink and Peter relished in a slow bath with Wade, indulging themselves in the warm water, properly cleaning their bodies after sleeping with the very unpleasant mix of come and sweat all night long.

He left Wade to his usual routine of lotions and creams. Peter usually stuck around and helped him apply on tricky parts to reach, like that one spot on the back, but today they were both starving and he promised to go out and get them some food for breakfast.

To Peter’s horror though, Bucky was still there when he left his bedroom once again. He found the silent soldier sitting in the armchair, exactly as Peter had left him the previous night.

\- Erm, morning – he said awkwardly standing in the middle of his living room.

Then he tried to busy himself in the kitchen, he didn’t expect Bucky to still be here. His mind was experiencing a mild panic attack.

He had to distract himself, otherwise he might as well stick his head in the stove to hide.

He knew he had coffee somewhere in the cabinets.

\- Um, so, did you have a good rest? – Peter tried to make small talk, while he opened all compartments in silent panic.

\- After you two were done, yes.

Peter almost dropped the coffee he had miraculously found deep inside a forgotten drawer.

Wrong subject. Abort, _abort._

\- Erm, sorry about that – he stuttered feeling his face on fire and his head fill with embarrassment.

\- Don’t worry about it, can’t say me and Steve are much better with keeping silent too.

Oh god, _no._

\- Aaand that’s a mental image I’m erasing from my head right now – he mumbled, feeling choked up.

He didn’t know how he managed to actually make it, but soon coffee was magically produced.

It tasted awful, but it gave Peter something to do with his hands and at least try to occupy his inquisitive hyperactive mind.

Didn’t agent Carter had a thing with Steve, like a couple of decades ago? And who was even the top? Or did they switch?

No, no, don’t go there Peter.

Red was still pretty much all over his face when he handed Bucky his mug of coffee.

They sipped in silence for a while and when Peter didn’t feel like sticking his head into the ground and screaming his embarrassment away, he looked up and tried to have a proper conversation like a normal human being.

\- So, feeling better?

It took Bucky a few seconds, but he eventually met his eyes too and smiled in a tired, sad way.

\- Yes, thank you. I’m sorry for stalking you and having you to let me crash here though.

\- Don’t worry about it. As long as you don’t go spreading my name and face to the world, you can crash here for as long as you want.

Not that he could imagine the Winter Soldier gossiping about his identity to the typical journalist, or that he would really have the guts to leave the guy out of his apartment if he appeared again with that kicked lost puppy face again.

Wade would whine in dismay if he heard this, but the red in the soldier’s tired, worried eyes told Peter much more than his words.

Speaking of Wade...

\- Hey, I’ll have to head out quickly, are you gonna be okay with Wade?

Bucky’s face scrunched up a bit, like he had just tasted something really sour, loud and was called the merc with a mouth.

\- I can’t promise anything – he said in an anguished expression.

At least he was being honest.

\- Well, if things go south, just take things outside, please? – he asked, grabbing his stuff and already on his way out – and by taking things outside, I mean a deserted place, without any potential property to destroy or civilian to harm _or_ record both of you going at it.

Bucky nodded automatically, he often heard stuff like that from Steve too. He could get how Spiderman and Cap could get along so well now.

As soon as the door closed Bucky was back to his own head and the same thoughts that had kept him awake all night long and drove him out of the tower in a mad dash.

He just realized his coffee had run cold when Deadpool dropped on the couch beside him.

Wearing nothing more than sweatpants and smelling like freaking strawberries, the former gun for hire looked loose and relaxed, although Bucky could see a hidden line of coiled tension in the man’s manners. He guessed Deadpool was still keeping his guard up around him.

\- Tough night? – the raspy voice said in a tone much gentler than last night’s.

He sipped his coffee mindlessly and shrugged.

\- Had worse.

\- You must be having it pretty bad if you’re not gagging after drinking Peter’s coffee. I swear I had hidden this thing for good.

Oh yeah, it was one the worst things he had ever tasted, but he wasn’t about to be blurting it out. Manners.

\- Again, had worse – he answered in a defensive way. He never knew what to expect of Deadpool. Between the pop culture references and the constant butt obsession, Bucky felt silence usually was the safe answer.

\- It must have been a hell of a worse though, I swear once I killed a plant because I used to throw Peter’s coffee in it. You gotta love him, but god, his coffee is poison – the scarred man rambled, while sagging on the couch.

\- How do you manage it? – Bucky suddenly asked, in a genuine curious manner.

\- What? The coffee?

He huffed in impatience.

\- No, the love.

At that the merc seemed to stop for a bit.

And when his expression turned complicated and anxious, Bucky realized this man may understand his own struggles.

\- What? Having problems in paradise with Capsicle? – Wade retorted to humor in his usual self-defense mechanism. So what? He had problems with vulnerability, sue him.

But Bucky seemed unaffected by his deflection though. Maybe he was hanging too much with Stark.

\- Sometimes Steve is just... So bright that I feel I can’t look at him without getting burned – he stared at his hands, feeling overwhelmed just remembering their last conversation and Steve’s expression.

When he thought Deadpool would just change the subject or make a snark comment, the guy nodded and quietly answered:

\- Yeah, I get it. There are these days when you just don’t know what possibly you could give them back, because they gave you so much already. And you end up even wondering if you’ve got anything left to give at all.

Bucky felt his heart clench. Wilson was way better with words than him. Now that the man had said it, he knew that was how he felt as well. He wanted to smack himself in the head.

\- And what do you do when you have these days? – he was experiencing “one of these days” for the past couple of months. It got increasingly worse until he felt on the verge of exploding. Then he left because he didn’t want Steve or the others to deal with it. This was _his_ problem.

Wilson shrugged, a movement more hopeless than dismissive.

\- It depends, sometimes it helps having him close, talking and just being there. Sometimes I can’t handle even seeing him, so I go on nasty, insane missions, to get it out of the system, y’know.

Bucky waits, because he knows there’s more.

A moment later and Wilson’s voice gets even quieter.

\- Sometimes I just leave in the middle of the day. He never notices it, because it always happens when he’s out working, busy being a brilliant nerdy college student about to graduate, or an infinite well of patience with that piece of shit he calls his boss or being the most awesome nephew for his aunt – Wilson smiles and Bucky can’t help but stare, he never saw the man with such a sincere, _happy_ expression before – and I can’t help but feel I’m not enough for just how _much more_ he is, then I feel shitty for thinking like that, because I know if he knew I’m thinking like this he’d feel disappointed, then I feel bad for thinking bad and it just gets... Too much. So I leave thinking this time I won’t come back.

Bucky lets the words sink in. He can’t help but identify. He’s doing exactly what Wilson said, he’s in the part of seriously not going back to Steve.

\- Why do you come back? – he asked, because he, as everyone else in the universe, knows there’s no Spiderman without Deadpool at this point.

Despite all the hate on media and questioning and frowning from others who had worked with Spiderman before, he stood for Deadpool every single time. And although the public hadn’t caught on the fact they were in a relationship, every other vigilante who had to work with the duo was painfully aware of the nature of their bond. Mostly because Deadpool couldn’t shut up, but also because Spiderman sucked at hiding his affection towards the annoying merc.

Bucky wondered how in the hell Spiderman had managed to hide his real identity from the real world up until now when he couldn’t refrain from fussing every time Wilson took a bullet for him.

\- For the same reason I leave.

The soldier turned to him in a confused expression.

That, he didn’t get.

Wilson looked to the opposite wall, still in a contemplative, open expression.

\- Peter is my reason. For many things, for changing what I hate in myself, for keeping what I thought I didn’t have anymore. He’s my reason for all that stuff. I know I should stop putting all those on his shoulders, that I should stop to always think of how _I_ feel about _my_ life and all that shit. So I try to think of _him_. I mean, how would I feel if I had given so much to this shitty person and said asshole just up and left one day and never came back without a single word? Then I can’t bring myself to keep away, not because I feel an _obligation_ to stick around, but I _know_ Peter. He isn’t good to me just out of charity, it’s not one sided, I mean, I may let him close to me but he also lets _me_ get close to him. It’s not fair to him that I ruin us because of me, not when we could have what we have.

He sighs in frustration, rubbing a hand in his face.

\- I can’t explain it well. I also suck at this “talk and feelings” stuff y’know?

Bucky huffed.

\- I’m sure you’ve got the talking part figured out.

Wilson barks out a surprised laugh.

Bucky continues, grimacing.

\- I don’t even have _that_ figured out yet.

\- If it makes it any better, Peter also sucked at the talking part in the beginning, but hey, you’ll figure it out. Sometimes you almost kill each other, but in the end of the day what’s one more person at your throat?

Bucky sighed.

\- Steve is too good even at this. He just looks at me and I don’t know how, but he can tell when I want to say something and when I want to be left alone. And I know he’s being considerate, but it just drives me _crazy_.

Wilson snorts.

\- With Peter it’s more like he enters the room and just announces it “we need to talk”. It made me want to jump out of the window when he said it the first time. He just can’t hold it for too long inside his head.

\- Maybe I need to do that with Steve. We’re too... Careful around each other I guess. It’s like cold war sometimes.

\- Oh, I see you done some catching up with history, huh?

Bucky answered that with and an eyeroll.

\- Try it, I’m sure you’ll give him a heart attack, but he’s got balls enough to stick around and hear what you gotta say. He ain’t Captain America for nothing after all.

-Yeah, right, Captain America, balls of steel, role model my ass. Little punk who learned how to disguise his sass with charming smiles, that’s what he is.

Wade looked at him, and he realized that was the first time he had ever seen the Winter Soldier smiling. A fond crooked smile, who made Wade understand a little better the type of person Bucky Barnes was before turning into a deadly machine.

The type who makes people want to get in his pants.

\- And who do you think he learned that from? – he said, lifting a non-existent eyebrow.

\- What?

\- Look at you, I’m sure you were all charming smiles over the ladies, how do you called them again? Plates? Pot?

The soldier actually snorted this time.

\- _Dish_ , that’s what we called a cute girl back then. Well, you can’t say anything, cause I’m sure Parker learned a couple of moves from you with the sounds coming out of your bedroom last night.

\- Can’t say he isn’t a fast learner.

\- Overachiever, I know the type.

\- As if you aren’t one yourself.

\- Yeah, sure, nowadays even going out and _not_ freaking out in the middle of a crowd is considered achieving something for me.

\- At least you are the one freaking out, not the one making the crowd freak out.

\- Depends if I have the shiny, whirly arm with the infamous red star out that day.

\- At least you can cover your arm.

\- I’m sure that’s what masks are for.

\- Fair enough. At least it’s only your arm.

\- At least you can talk and communicate like a normal human being.

\- Like that is anything extraordinary, you need people to want to listen to you to be an actual conversation, you know? And you seem to be doing very well for a guy who claims not being able to communicate.

\- When you’re with a guy called the Merc with a Mouth, you either talk or leave. My options are limited right now.

\- Please, tell me you didn’t kill each other when I was out – Peter’s voice cut off their... Conversation? Banter? Therapeutic session of sharing and counselling with two individuals considered too damaged to be accepted in society again? Well, whatever that was, he interrupted with food.

\- I brought decent coffee and pastries.

Peter was putting everything down when Bucky got up.

\- Thanks, but I better get going.

Peter eyed him looking for the uneasiness that hung around his figure. But somehow that had dissipated, leaving more Bucky Barnes than Winter Soldier in his stance.

\- You sure? There’s enough for the three of us.

And there really was. Usually he could get away with the amount he bought for Wade and himself, but a third genetically enhanced individual with equally enhanced appetite required him to go back home with people staring at the countless bags of food he was carrying, and it was barely 8am yet.

\- It’s ok, I gotta go before somebody freaks out when they discover I didn’t sleep at the Tower.

Yeah Peter really didn’t want Shield at his doorstep demanding to know where was the Winter Soldier, or worse, have a furious _Captain America_ at his doorstep.

So he just conceded and went to the door with said Winter Soldier.

\- Thanks again for letting me crash for the night.

Peter realized Bucky sounded now much more like a person than a soldier now.

\- It’s ok, if you need a place to stay, you can crash here whenever you feel like it. Just... You know..

\- Don’t tell the world about it – Bucky added with a smirk.

A _smirk._

\- Uh, yeah. That would be great.

Peter really didn’t do well with overly gorgeous people.

He stopped when he realized he found the Winter Soldier to be overly gorgeous.

They said their goodbyes and Peter closed the door feeling super confused.

He sat with Wade on the couch and munched at his croissant in distress.

Wade had already downed half of his coffee.

\- I can hear gears struggling inside your head.

Peter just stared at nothing and mindlessly blurted:

\- Have you ever realized how handsome he is?

 _That_ broke havoc inside Wade’s mind. The boxes were quieter ever since he stopped with the mindless murders and bloodshed, but that single sentence made them scream in panic full force.

\- Should I be worried? – he mumbled, going for funny and casual, but coming out as chocked and bitter. He was trying not have a full-blown panic attack right here, right now.

Some of the angsty dark blob stuck in his throat must have bled through his voice though, because Peter just turned at him with an utterly confused face.

\- What? Oh. _Oh._ No no no, I didn’t mean it _that_ way! – now _Peter_ was panicking a bit. He even put his food down.

\- How should I have taken it then? – Wade asked with more hurt in his tone than he intended.

Now Peter was sitting right at Wade’s side, his hands hoovering over the merc, unsure if it was proper to touch right now.

\- No, no, Wade. I just meant that he’s a lot less scary and more like a normal person than I had thought. I mean, I know he is human, but handsome isn’t a word people usually use to describe the fricking _Winter Soldier,_ so it caught me off guard that Bucky Barnes could be that. Then I felt it was unfair to think like that, because I was thinking of him like a mindless _thing_ and I didn’t even realize it. So, yeah... Kudos to me, for realizing I was being a dickhead, I guess.

Awkward pause.

Wade sighed. And he had just talked about how he should think more of Peter before freaking out over his own struggles. He reached out and grabbed Peter’s hand.

\- It’s ok baby boy, I kinda overreacted in here – his pulse was still a bit quicker than usual and the voices were up and about now that his anxiety had awakened them.

\- I’m sorry, I just said it without thinking.

Peter squeezed his hand back and lightly kissed him in apologize.

They went back to eating, but now much more touchy than before.

Then Wade broke their rare, comfortable silence.

\- I admit he’s a very handsome dude, though.

Peter snorted.

\- Imagine the kids they would have.

\- God no. I’m through imagining him and Cap like _that_.

\- Oh? Baby boy having dirty thoughts over the super meaty couple?

\- It’s not my fault that he refereed to their _sexual life_ – he actually had shivers just imagining it.

\- I wonder who does the pitching and who does the catch-

\- No, _no_. We’re not going _there_ Wade.

\- Aw, c’mon, it’s not everyday we can gossip about our work colleagues and their love lives.

\- Yeah, right, I’m still trying to take out of my head the mental imagine of Stark and Ms. Pots.

Wade laughed, _that_ had been a fun day. Peter still got a little flustered whenever Pops happened to be around Stark and they were having a meeting.

\- I’m serious Wade, I feel like sticking my head inside a microwave every time I see them together. Not cool.

Wade giggled even when Peter swatted his arm.

They finished breakfast and were just lazing around on the couch, when Peter repositioned himself on top of Wade’s broader frame and laid his chin on Wade’s chest.

\- You know I find you handsome as well, don’t you?

Wade, who was contently calming himself down and trying to shush the voices again, opened his eyes in surprise.

He found hazel eyes staring at him in an apparent harmless way, but he knew there was a fire burning steadily inside Peter. He knew that look. Peter had just set some crazy objective in his head.

\- Peter, we talked about this before – he said in a cautious tone.

\- Yeah, like two years ago.

It had been one hell of a talk. That was one of their first real heart to heart conversations. Wade couldn’t really bring himself to believe Peter’ words of affection after he revealed how much of his body was covered by scars.

When he couldn’t take the praises anymore, he sat down and tried to explain to his baby boy how he felt when he received a compliment regarding his appearance.

Peter didn’t take his shit very well.

In fact, he didn’t take it at all and that had been weeks of continuously arguing every time they hanged around.

Until they realized Wade’s request of not being praised was ridiculous, and Peter’s wish to keep delivering compliments just made Wade uncomfortable, so Peter agreed on working in not imposing on him and Wade agreed on working on his self-esteem.

It had been almost two years though.

\- Will it be uncomfortable if I called you gorgeous? – he asked, still laying on top of Wade, eyes calm and patient.

Wade stopped to seriously think about it, because yeah, two years had gone by, something must have changed, right? Man, today was not being awesome for his nerves.

\- Yes, but it’s not like before – he said, staring at the ceiling, because somehow Peter’s eyes were a little overwhelming right now.

\- How so? – he asked, while he ran a finger on top of a particular sensitive area on Wade’s chest.

\- I believe you more now. But it still makes me feel icky and it also irks the boxes enough to make them come out and play.

Peter hummed in thought.

\- Would I make it tough for you if I say stuff like that more often?

\- A bit, yes.

Wade gritted his teeth, feeling frustrated at himself.

He should have been well over that kind of shit by now. Why couldn’t he just _get over it_? It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying here. But noo, he just had to go and screw things up ag-

\- Even if I say how good you look when you come without me even touching your dick?

Wade’s eyes jumped at Peter’s words.

Peter lay there on top of his chest, very red, not only his face, but it spread to his ears and neck. Wade wondered if it went down his chest. And his nipples.

Not that Wade could say anything, he was also feeling his face burn in fire.

\- I was wondering if we mix it with dirty talking, maybe it wouldn’t be so uncomfortable for you? Bad idea?

Peter was biting his lip – like he always did when he said something he considered too scandalous.

So Wade just pulled him up and kissed him senseless. God, his baby boy was so unpredictable sometimes. When Wade saw his own failure, Peter was already thinking about the solution. A solution custom made just for him and his weird antics.

\- Ookay, I guess this means this is alright and you have a secret praise kink you’ve never told me about.

\- I’ve got all the kinks baby boy – Wade mumbled between small pecks to all of Peter’s chin, descending to his neck.

His hands were also travelling through Peter’s body, letting them go down until they were thoroughly massaging and groping his perky buttcheeks.

With their bodies one on top of the other like that soon friction made their erections clear through their pants.

Wade’s even more, because _of course_ he always went commando.

\- Wanna hear how else you look good? – Peter managed between Wade’s rough kisses and bites to his lips.

He hummed, feeling a bit nervous, not knowing how he was going to react hearing Peter’s compliments, or how the boxes could potentially ruin this with their sarcastic negativism.

Yet at the same time, he felt a strange sense embarrassment mixed with something good and warm that made him all fuzzy inside.

Then Peter was rambling.

\- You look so good in those fucking black panties, looking all hot and tight with those laces wrapped all over your pretty cock. It makes me wanna do _things_ to you, ravish your whole body, suck every inch of your soft, perfect skin, just eat you whole. Also wanna see you in those high heels you promised, gonna stretch your cute hole open with a dildo so then I can fuck you raw into the mattress and have you screaming from the very beginning until I cream your loose, perfect hole.

\- _Fuck_ baby boy – Wade couldn’t help the whine that caught in his throat.

Peter’s feverish skin pressed to his was enough to know now his nipples were definitely red, but that still didn’t stop him from practically confessing all his thoughts to Wade.

To the way his body looked absolutely sexy when he presented his ass to Peter when they fucked on all fours, how his face looked gorgeous when he was two seconds from coming, to how pretty his eyelashes looked when his eyes were half lidded when he was sleepy and how Peter just wanted to cuddle him for life every time Wade blushed hard and tried to hide it.

At some point between all that, their pants were gone and Peter’s shirt was lost somewhere in the depths of the crevices of their couch.

Wade’s heart was all over the place, thumping like crazy in his chest, feeling his face definitely igniting in combustion and his cock twitch and leak pre-cum.

Maybe he did have a hidden kink praise.

\- Wade – Peter croaked, voice rough with lust – I want you to grab the lube, the dildo and the fleshlight I know you hide somewhere in our room.

Wade whined, he shook his head in refusal, still nipping and kissing Peter’s swollen red lips and grabbed his ass, grinding Peter’s hips against his own crotch, hissing when they pressed against each other, in a clear refusal to do any of what Peter asked him.

\- Well, either you go grab it, or _I_ go and make you wait for who knows how long, because I don’t know where the damn fleshlight is.

Wade growled, frowning. Waiting was _not_ an option. He abused Peter’s lips a bit more, relishing a bit in their rutting, then he grabbed Peter’s legs and got up with a lap full of a lusty, feverish baby boy.

They stumbled around their apartment until they reached the nightstand, Wade reached out to the drawer and searched in the hidden compartment he installed in it without even sparring a glance at it, totally engrossed in the way Peter had worked a nice pace between their cocks, holding them together with one hand, swiping his thumb occasionally over their heads.

Wade grabbed everything, somehow managed to hold all items together and tumbled back to the couch. Fuck the bed, today he wanted to fuck in the living room, their window open, basked in sunlight. Sex in the middle of the day was so kinky.

He laid Peter down and hovered on top of his lithe body, trying not to come instantly to how good those hands felt in their cocks.

\- Any plans? – he asked, dedicating his attention to Peter’s ear.

\- I meant it when I said I’d stretch you good with the dildo – Peter wore a nice, wicked smile.

He shivered. How did Peter _do_ that? Sounded all commanding and positively alpha when he was the one pinned down on the couch.

Then again, he was still pretty bossy even when he bottomed.

Docile submissive twink his ass.

They changed their positions, Wade adjusted himself, laying on the couch, with a cushion to lift ass up. He shivered when he felt Peter’s slicked fingers rubbing in soothing circles against his entrance.

He fucking loved when Peter just took his time to finger him open like that (which was almost all the times they fucked - god he was getting spoiled) and that’s because Peter got all handsy with him, groping his ass, kneading them until it almost hurt, massaging all the tense muscles of his back, making his body all hot and tingly.

And that’s exactly what Peter did this time too. Except there was also the addition of his constant praising.

Wade was usually the one who couldn’t keep his mouth shut even during sex, _especially_ during sex, Peter always sassed back every once in a while, but as soon as he got too engrossed in their fucking, he turned into a growly, purring top or a moany, needy bottom.

Now though, Wade was bombarded constantly with how fucking good he was to Peter, how his perfect ass was made just for his cock and how Peter had mapped every single scar he had and he knew each one he wanted to bite, suck and mark with his mouth.

It was a different kind of torture hearing Peter’s low, constant, unusually rough voice slowly break his mind. He knew he was all flushed, from his ears to his stomach because Peter couldn’t keep his hands off any of those parts and also made sure to let Wade know how every single inch of blush was adorable and how he wanted to see it spreading all over the rest of his body.

God, Wade turned into a trembly mess, he hid his face with his arms when it became too much and he was too embarrassed to even look Peter back.

At this point baby boy wasn’t even red at his own words anymore, he looked drunk in Wade’s everything. Wade’s eyes, Wade’s legs, Wade’s shoulders, even Wade’s fucking hands.

He may have awoken some kind of beast of praise inside of Peter, because the flood of words just stopped when his mouth was busy working on Wade’s body, sucking his entrance open, working it in effortless harmony with expert calloused fingers.

Then he slowly started to work the dildo in.

It wasn’t one of the massive ones, it was the kind he used when he and Peter had the day off only to themselves and he wanted to keep nice and lose all day long, not being too small to still make stretching necessary, but it also wasn’t so big to make him uncomfortable.

The bright pink head went in easily, with Peter teasing a bit, twisting in and easing it out with loud wet noises, making his hole drip with lube and saliva.

Then he eased it in until the hilt and without warning, he also slid the fleshlight on his dick in one sudden go.

Wade flinched and suppressed a high-pitched moan, feeling his legs go all wobbly and weak. He was _this_ close to coming already. He definitely was the type who liked to come many, many times during sex (even before getting all the super mojo inside his body) while Peter was the other kind, the more masochist kind in Wade’s opinion, who enjoyed taking their time to come just once.

Then Peter’s hand was on the base of his neck and his voice was guiding him through the fog of lust.

\- _Wade_ – he moaned, Peter’s voice felt like velvet against his skull, he just wanted to drown in it – hey babe I know you’re pretty close, but can you hold it for a little longer? You’ve been so perfect, I promise I’ve got something special for you.

Wade moaned, he was one step further compared to where he usually went when he bottomed, but he was present enough to process Peter’s words and Peter _never_ called him babe in bed.

He usually only did it when Wade was having a rough day inside his mind, when he felt as solid as fog and as strong as glass.

It made his chest warm and his limbs loose in contentment. He could even be purring, he wouldn’t put it behind him at this point.

Then Peter gently grabbed him by his waist and manhandled him up and away into more of a sitting position and Wade just _melted_.

He trembled, feeling his erection pulse inside the fleshlight and his hole twitch around the dildo. God, he just needed a little bit of friction and...

\- Hey, Wade, no. C’mon. Remember I had something special later? Here babe, I want you on your knees now.

Peter's hands circled him completely now and Wade shivered, feeling more out of his mind out his body, than in it. He was heavy with need and lust, but he was also weightless, light, so light he felt like floating, he found himself in the level of Peter’s crotch and nuzzled it, feeling drunk with the scent of something so intrinsically Peter.

\- Want it?

Peter held his dick straight and Wade nodded, feeling his mouth water when he eyed it, appreciating how fucking hard it looked for him, _because_ of him. It was beyond him comprehend how in the fuck Peter had that kind of restraint to hold on for that long, it looked almost painful.

\- Then open your cute mouth for me.

Wade didn’t need to be told twice, he opened it, letting his tongue touch the underside of Peter’s dick, but not the rest of his mouth, he let it resting there, waiting for Peter’s next words.

\- Good, you’re so good for me babe. I want you to suck me, slowly take me in. No need to rush, ok?

Wade had swallowed Peter’s dick as soon as he heard the words, he nodded in agreement, bobbing his head up and down. He ran his hands on the inside of Peter’s thighs when he cursed and tensed them.

Peter knew what he was doing when he told Wade to take it slow, because all the merc wanted to do was to take it straight into his throat in one go, feel it fill him up and make Peter come while he scratched his thighs and swallowed his cock whole. But that also made him choke a lot and although to many people it was turn on, to Peter it was a big No No, so Wade complied and gently swirled his tongue around Peter, hollowing his cheeks and sucking him dry in long, big motions.

Meanwhile Peter’s constant stream of praises had yet to find an end. Not that Wade was complaining now. All of those words were turning him into a trembly mess inside out.

He took Peter even further, increasing the pace suddenly as he felt with a sharp need the dildo squish inside him and his erection strain, begging to be abused by the untouched fleshlight.

But Peter was having none of that. He gently, but very firmly, enlaced his fingers on the back of his neck and Wade felt like he could center himself in that griping touch, his commanding movements slowed the pace again, guiding him increasingly deeper, but never making it uncomfortable or overwhelming.

Wade could definitely feel his chest buzzing now, he was 80% sure he was purring. How could he not? Not when Peter’s both hands were on his neck and he felt so good letting him just gently drag him in and out, letting his tongue roam around his dick and catch the pre-cum that slowly leaked in his mouth, occasionally swallowing it all.

Then Peter’s movement stilled and Wade opened his eyes with an interrogative sound.

He looked up and he felt his throat buzz with an unrestrained moan.

Peter looked _wrecked_. Blown pupils, mad hair, wild expression painting his face and tensing his shoulders.

\- _Fuck Wade_ , you look so perfect. _Shit, your fucking lips_. I swear, you look just perfect when I’m that deep inside you.

Only now Wade realized Peter was deep throat inside him, his nose buried in Peter’s crotch.

He moaned, long and desperate, a full body shudder raking from head to toe, feeling his cock twitch and his hole spasm. He was leaking so much, he was _so_ ready to come.

But Peter held his eyes again, his fire burning now more clearly than ever. He caressed Wade’s cheek with slightly trembling fingers and wobbly smirk.

\- Don’t you wanna see what I have for you later?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He wanted Peter’s prize. Shit. Fuck. _Goddamnit._

He frowned in desperate concentration and moaned again, breathing heavily, trying to tame his lust. He had to throw in every trick he knew to just _calm the fuck down_. His body was burning on fire, every place Peter touched, mouthed and bit fought with his focus. When he deemed it safe, he opened his eyes again, and looked at Peter with the calm of a monk with the worst case of blue balls ever.

Then Peter _smiled_ and Wade’s mind shorted out and he felt he could edge for eternity if Peter did _that_ to his heart with just a fucking smile.

He was so fucked.

\- Hey, babe – that got his attention again – how do you want me?

That actually made Wade’s heart skip a beat.

He knew what Peter was referring to, so he just wriggled closer and tried to get more of Peter’s cock down his throat. His dick twitched and Wade knew Peter was just as close to coming as he was.

\- Deep inside huh? – he asked, voice raw and slightly slurred.

\- Then hang on, cause I’m gonna fuck my way down your pretty mouth.

And Wade did hang on for dear life, because Peter never really made empty promises.

He felt the hands tighten around his neck, keeping him still and Peter pushed and pulled in a tentative slow thrust first. Then he did it again, faster, deeper this time.

Fuck, yes.

Soon, his hips were working a hard, constant pace, and Wade felt his throat being worked open every time Peter’s dick fucked inside, his hips swayed forward and backward against the edge of the couch and Wade wanted burn in his mind how fucking hot that body roll looked from his perspective.

And he was _still_ struggling so hard not to come.

Than Peter pushed two particular violent thrusts, and Wade felt his throat being blocked by his pulsing dick slammed deep inside.

Peter’s fingers held him in place and Wade moaned high and heavy when he felt cum go down his throat in hot, thick bursts.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Don’t come. Don’t come. _Don’t come._

Peter slowly let go of him and Wade took in huge gulps of air, he bit the inside of Peter’s thighs and just held on, trying _not_ to tip over the fucking edge.

It felt like eternity when it seemed safe enough to let go again. His jaw ached like hell. His knees were probably bruised and he felt weak enough to lightly sway in place like he was drunk.

\- You were so fucking good for me, babe. You ready for your reward?

Wade only realized Peter had manhandled him to go back to lay on the couch, because of the way his legs were light and he no longer had to work to maintain himself propped upwards.

He shivered and grabbed Peter’s arm, pulling him up, in a silent request.

Peter promptly went with him and indulged in Wade, letting himself be dragged in a slow, sloppy kiss.

Wade could feel his lips all fucked up and swollen, they felt weirdly warm and he would definitely feel it later, but he wanted a kiss nonetheless, because that was one of the hottest things they have ever done and something like that deserved a nice, long make out session.

He felt a whole body shiver when Peter bit him and ran his hands down his crotch.

\- C’mon, get ready – Peter whispered against his lips when they separated.

Wade didn’t know how else he could get readier, so he watched in half peeled eyes, when Peter reached for the dildo again.

Wade trembled and moaned when he felt it stirring inside him again.

But then Peter was adding more of his fingers. Stretching him _more_.

Wade squirmed impatiently, now completely uncapable of using words for anything.

\- I know, I know, I’m getting there.

Peter chuckled and Wade felt that same familiar feeling of wanting to punch his significant other in the face at the same time as kissing him senseless.

A bunch more lube later and what Wade thought were hours of stretching, and Peter was positioning himself between Wade’s spread legs.

\- What’s our safe word? – he was holding himself right at his entrance, Wade could feel the head of his dick pressing very lightly against his skin and all Wade wanted to do was _push it inside_ , but he knew Peter wouldn’t go further if he didn’t acknowledge he was perfectly sane and capable of stopping when he felt like it.

And despite his frustration, he still forced himself to find the correct answer somewhere in his stirred brain, then find his voice, and just _then_ he stuttered, voice almost inaudible in hoarseness.

\- R-Red.

Peter smiled again and stroked his thigh soothingly.

Then he finally, _finally_ , pushed in.

But Wade forgot a little detail between preparation phase two and remembering safewords. And that was the goddamn dildo still inside him, which didn’t really feel like it was such a small detail at all right now.

Wade felt the burn of the stretch even with Peter’s preparations, but also thanks to those, it also didn’t escalate to outright _pain_. The effort of having his hole stretching so wide had him huffing and moaning hoarsely, he grabbed at Peter – just any part he could find – and held on, trying – again – not to come immediately, because Peter _still_ hadn’t said he could.

Peter on his turn, took his time caressing Wade’s everything while the merc worked on _not dying_ of pleasure.

When Wade seemed to have gotten used enough to move, Peter began the slow thrust in and out that had the merc with a mouth go completely speechless.

More quickly than he thought possible, they had a pace working for them.

Then Peter goes and grunts:

\- Ready?

Wade feels that thrill mixed with fear again and grabs the cushion on the top of his head.

Peter holds his legs open and reaches somewhere _down_. Wade feels the dildo moving slightly.

\- See, I found something _very_ cool about this dildo here the other day. It’s not just a dildo really, it’s actually a vibrator, y’know.

Wade takes in a huge gulp of hair and Peter immediately asks with careful, attentive eyes:

\- Color?

Wade still manages to answer promptly:

\- Green, very green, as green as green lantern’s ridiculous mask.

Peter snorts and presses _something_. This something makes the whole thing buzz inside Wade and he’s back to full slut moaning again, because now Peter is _moving_. Not even close to that slow pace they had going before.

Nope, it’s fast, hard and Wade feels so tight and so _full_ and so, _so_ fucking ready to fucking come.

He doesn’t know if he’s blurting those things out or if Peter is magically reading his mind, because he grabs Wade’s neglected dick still covered by the fleshlight and gives one full, tight stroke.

Wade jumps and feels his body squirming and spasming.

His voice is right next to his ear and Wade is half gone already, waiting expectantly for the usual words Peter uses for his release. But when he whispers, his words aren’t a command at all.

\- Love you.

He’s all intense and heavy and _perfect_ and Wade _shouts_.

His mind now is positively melting, short circuiting, gone, wiped out, he feels his pleasure spiking up and _up_. He can’t tell if it comes from his dick or his ass, or _both_. He just knows he’s not stopping.

He hears his own voice still full on moaning senseless, his body that was all coiled in one tight knot just releases in one go, exploding together with his mind.

He’s feels it running through his veins and pulling him _down_. He’s falling, going down the rabbit hole. It’s still _not stopping_ when everything starts to tremble and crumble.

He feels gentle, burning hands push him down and he realizes his body is stretched in one big arch and that’s why he’s trembling so much.

He lets the hot, hot fingers rake through his body, while it’s _still going_ , he’s still feeling like floating at the same time he’s being pushed down. All his strength drained, he feels his cum spurting steadily and his hole clench rhythmically around Peter, who’s just so hot and hard against his body.

 _Shit_.

He feels the spasms raking his body. The waves keep crashing one after another, never letting the other finish, one on top of the other.

He’s losing his mind. That’s it, he’s definitely broken. He’s being engulfed in fire and trapped in a strong current in the sea at the same time.

Then he feels burning touches on his face, right next to his eyes and mouth, his temple and cheeks, his neck and shoulder, his chest and stomach. It’s not _erotic_ , it’s loving, careful and delicate, and he wants to sob. He wouldn’t be able to handle anything near erotic right now.

 _Too much_ wouldn’t even begin to describe it.

The burning touches resume at steadily massaging his legs, arms and feet.

His body is slowly coming down, he doesn’t feel lost and wrecked like before.

His soul also doesn’t feel like leaking through his goddamn dick anymore and his spasming hole seems pretty chill right now.

It still takes who knows how long for him to rediscover his lungs and take greedy, huge gulps of air. The soothing touches go up his chest, the slow circles help him calm down after a bit. He finds his limbs again and it’s weirder than coming back to life after being unalived.

He feels all groggy, exhausted and thoroughly sated, aching in the best way possible, like he did before Project X, before being immortal.

When he finds his eyes, it takes him a moment to realize they’re not even in the couch anymore.

They’re back at their bed and he must’ve been gone for too long, because Peter is staring at him with _those eyes_.

\- You ok? – he asks in a tiny devastated voice.

And Wade wants to snort and laugh, but he really doesn’t have the power or the will to find the correct facial muscles.

So he just tries his best to smile.

\- Hell no.

Peter’s eyes are all hardened and his hands grip Wade’s tightly.

\- You should’ve safeworded Wade – then he seems to stop himself and starts again – No, that was a very asshole thing to say. _I_ was the one who should’ve stopped.

Wade doesn’t have the energy to explain to Peter how he wouldn’t have safeworded not in a million years. That he fucking had the best orgasm of his life and that he doesn’t even think it can be called that anymore, because the thing was almost a religious experience and that he will _not_ stop the holy dick jokes after this.

He’s slowly losing his ability to stay awake though, so he resorts to one word statements.

\- Chill. Cuddle. Kiss.

Peter’s eyes tell him he wants to laugh, but that he is still too busy being cranky to actually laugh, so he just gets closer, swoops Wade in his arms and kisses him like he’s made of crystal.

Which is fine, because Wade feels pretty breakable right now. So light and airy and buzzy.

\- We’re still talking about this when you wake up.

Wade yawns and shuffles closer, making himself comfortable against Peter warm heat.

\- Love ya – he manages and he’s out before he can hear Peter whisper quietly right after him.

\- Love you.

 


End file.
